Victor's Piano Solo
by Cris.P.C
Summary: El solo para piano de Víctor English:"...Victoria closed her eyes again. Listening that melody was so nice... so intoxicating... it put over her indescribable fascination. She opened her eyes to watch her husband playing it. Victor was in his element, he was one with the piano. He looked at Victoria and smiled. Although she was already smiling, she gave him a smile even wider..."


**Disclaimer: **"Tim Burton's Corpse Bride" and all its scenes and characters belong to their respective owners (Tim Burton, etc..). Writing this fic do not intend anything but entertaining, non-profit one.

**Victor's piano solo**

Victoria entered the room of her new home, where there was the new shiny black grand piano. She and her husband had bought it, like many other wealthy marriages. But they had not done for show like their parents, for example, but because they simply loved music and especially that wonderful instrument, that Victoria was never allowed to touch and from which Victor could take such beautiful melodies. So beautiful that it was practically impossible to describe. You had to feel them... you had to listen... to experience the magical sensations that caused... That might be a good word to describe what she felt the first time she heard Victor play the piano... Something magical... Something she had not ever felt before... Fascination, charm... Something just did not really know what that is until you experience it... and even then it is difficult to define... but that word was coming... magic...

Victoria came to the instrument and stroked its smooth, soft surface... she would have liked too much being able to express their feelings through it... know how to create those magical melodies... She sat on the bench, stroking the ivory keys, and also the dark smaller keys...

She was so engrossed watching the flamboyant piano than she did not notice there was someone behind her...

"Victoria..."

She gave a little start on the sidewalk. She turned around and settled down immediately to see her husband, who was watching her with a smile, recalling a similar moment.

"Victor! I was..." She looked the piano, as if she was waiting for it to explain why she was there.

Victor got it right away.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?"

Victoria nodded. Victor came and sat beside her on the sidewalk.

"I wonder if he's in tune. They just brought it and it could not be..." He held his hand over the keys and tried a few notes. Victoria closed her eyes... Even that brief improvised melody tasted like heaven for her.

"Victor..."

"Yes? Victoria?"

"The day we met... do you remember?"

Victor smiled.

"How I could forget. You came from behind while I was playing the piano at your home and..."

"I gave you scared to death... and I not even apologized... I was... shocked... I'm so sorry, darling."

"Goodness, my love, never mind. I'm glad _you_ interrupted me. If not, your parents would have done it, or mine, and that surely would have been much worse. So do not apologize. I am the one who should apologize: You said I played beautifully and I not even thanked you. So thank you very much." He put his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple.

Victoria smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're welcome. Don't worry. It's just that... You were getting that melody so beautiful... I interrupted it. You showed your feelings, you captured... your soul in it, and I interrupted it."

Victor looked at her.

"It's all right. The melodies can be re-interpreted."

Victoria's face lit up.

"Would you? Now? Will you play it again? Complete? For me?"

The young man smiled. Nobody ever asked him to play, except his mother, to show off at social gatherings of the great pianist who she had as son, and immediately criticize him for his shyness and withdrawal. But Victoria asked him to play just because she loved how he does it, neither more nor less. Just for the sheer pleasure of listening him interpreting...

"Whenever you want, my love."

Victoria gave him a big smile. She turned away from the bench to make room for him and sat on a sofa near the piano.

Victor began to play. His fingers glided smoothly and accurately over the keys, evoking his piano solo, the beautiful melody that both his wife and he liked so much.

Victoria closed her eyes again. Listening that melody was so nice... so intoxicating... it put over her indescribable fascination. She opened her eyes to watch her husband playing it. Victor was in his element, he was one with the piano. He looked at Victoria and smiled. Although she was already smiling, she gave him a smile even wider.

When the tune ended, Victoria sat back down beside him on the sidewalk, still enthralled by the beautiful music. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you very much, dear. It was... it is... magical." Definitely she didn't know another word to define it.

Victor put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks to you, sweetie. It is a pleasure. For you I'll play whenever you want."

His wife smiled and kissed his cheek. Then she looked at the piano keyboard again.

"I would like it too much... I've always wanted..." she ran her hand over the keys, "...to touch myself too. But as I told you they didn't let me near the piano. Once..." Victoria giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "When I was little, I was sneaking up the piano in my house and... I pressed a key,and in the hall it sounded like a cannon. I ran to my room, listening to my mother exclaimed indignantly at the other end of the hall, _What was that? Finis, did you do?_" Victoria giggled again and Victor joined her laughter. They looked long. Her husband knew what she was thinking.

"Victoria, do you want I teach you how to play the piano?"

His wife's face shone with joy again.

"Oh, Victor... that would be wonderful... I would love it." She approached her husband and kissed him on the lips. He, though a bit flustered by the surprise, kissed her back.

"Uh... er Well, how about here and now to your first class?"

Victoria smiled again.

"It sounds perfect."

She went to kiss him again, and ready this time, Victor kissed her back again.


End file.
